A number of 1H-imidazole-5-carboxylic acid derivatives are known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,917 as antifungal agents. Further, some of these compounds are described as active agents in a method for inhibiting bud growth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,297. EP-A-216,424, published Apr. 1, 1987, discloses a group of imidazole-5-carbonyl or oxyiminoethyl derivatives having antifungal properties.